Rompiendo las reglas del juego SuxCastiel
by Liliii23
Summary: ¿Como ha acabado Liis Lander siendo absorbida por el juego de ligue online? No lo sabe. ¿Tiene idea de como salir? Aún menos. Pero no es la única atrapada, ¿acaso todos esos chicos son reales? ¿Como soportará al arrogante pelirrojo? Descúbrelo leyendo este fic.
1. Synopsis

Liis Lander es una adolescente normal, o al menos lo era. Tenía su propia vida, con unos amigos y una familia a la que apreciaba. Le gustaba tenerlo todo en orden, todo bajo control.

Entonces, si su vida siempre ha sido absolutamente normal, ¿cómo ha acabado aquí?

Ella no tenía nada de esto planeado, y de repente se ha visto arrastrada a un mundo donde hay un montón de chicos; algunos amables otros extraños, ¿cómo ha acabado dentro del juego favorito de su prima? Y es más ¿Cómo tiene pensado sobrevivir?

Liis se ha visto absorbida por Corazón de Melón, y tiene dos metas: sobrevivir al juego y aguantar a ese odioso pelirrojo arrogante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de CHiNoMiko.**

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic... Espero que os guste. No estoy segura de seguir adelante con este proyecto, por eso me gustaria saber vuestra opinión. Además, querría saber cuál de los chicos os gustaría que intentara conquistar o tener algo con Liis (a parte de Castiel): ¿Nath, Kentin, Armin o Lys?**

 **¡Gracias por todo!**

Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?

— Sucrette no debería que haberse desmayado en esta parte, ¿verdad?— Eso fue lo primero que logré entender de todas las voces que oía a mi alrededor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y lo único que podía ver era oscuridad.

— ¡Ey! ¡Chicos! ¿Lo veis? ¡Le está cambiando el color de su pelo!

— ¡Mirad es pelirroja como Castiel! Pero sin ese tono tan…

— Nath, ¡cállate!

— ¡Fijaos! ¡Su cuerpo, también está cambiando! Y la ropa, esto es tan… raro.

Seguía sin poder abrir mis ojos. Antes de que las voces que oía desaparecieran pude escuchar:

— Sinceramente Liis, me disculpo, no pareces una tabla de planchar — Tras eso, lo último que entendí fueron risas.

Después de aquel extraño episodio, desperté. Pero no fue poco a poco, fue de golpe. A causa de agua fría, la cual estaba tan congelada que grité y abrí mis ojos como platos. Espera ¿Agua fría?

Mis ojos, observaron atentamente y con cautela el lugar donde me encontraba: estaba sentada en una ducha, pero ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

De repente escuché pasos, y con adrenalina en mis venas, e intentando no hacer ruido me levanté rápidamente, lista para salir corriendo.

Pero cuando salí corriendo no conté con varias cosas:

1\. Estaba descalza, mis bambas habían desaparecido.

2\. El suelo resbalaba mucho, y aún más estando mojado y yo descalza.

3\. Esos pasos sonaban más cerca de lo que yo había pensado.

4\. Yo era una maldita torpe.

Tras dar dos pasos resbalé, de tal forma que caí hacia delante llevándome la cortinilla blanca de la ducha de por medio. Y no solo eso, cuando me preparaba para el impacto, choqué contra algo que no pude ver, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo que realmente me sorprendió era lo blando que estaba el suelo.

Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que vi un bulto debajo de la cortina blanca y debajo de mí, y ese bulto se movió. Caí en la cuenta de que me había estrellado con alguien, posiblemente el mismo alguien que me había metido bajo la ducha.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y el miedo me invadió nuevamente. Mi mente me decía que tenía que salir de allí urgentemente, que tenía que correr lo más lejos posible. Pero tenía una corazonada, y Liis Lander seguía siempre sus corazonadas.

Con todo el valor que pude acumular levanté la cortinilla, y unos extrañados ojos grises me miraron. Era un chico, pelirrojo, con un rostro bastante hermoso y, extrañamente, me era familiar…

Después de analizarlo, me di cuenta de que lo seguía mirando y, que él había apartado su mirada.

 _Aparta tus ojos de él, Liis, se te va a caer la baba._

Lo hice rápidamente y me levanté de tal forma que volví a resbalarme, y el chico misterioso me cogió del brazo para evitar que cayera, pero no funcionó porque volví a caer encima de él otra vez. Aparte la mirada pero no me moví.

Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a preguntar, pero los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo:

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí y esperé por su respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar:

— Me llamo Castiel.

Mi mente analizo varios segundos el extraño nombre, intentando descubrir donde lo había escuchado antes.

— ¿De qué me conoces? —Pregunté, sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Realmente, ¿no sabes quién soy? — Cuestionó con una falsa sonrisa arrogante. Yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza.

Seguíamos estando demasiado cerca, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. También podía olerlo, tenía un olor curiosamente dulce para su aspecto.

— ¿Y si dejaras de olisquearme?— Dijo él. Sus mejillas se empezaban a teñir de rojo.

 _¡Uy! Te han pillado, ¿Qué harás?_

Ignoré a mi conciencia, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder articular palabra alguna. Además, no tenía ganas de apartarme ni de cambiar de postura, y él tampoco se mostraba incómodo. Parecía haber un tipo de química entre nosotros, una extraña conexión.

Toda conexión, desapareció en un instante, cuando ambos escuchamos un carraspeo algo molesto.

— Castiel, exactamente, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó un chico rubio con unos ojos de color miel.

Rápidamente me aparté del pelirrojo y me puse de pie. Muchos ojos me miraban expectantes: un chico de pelo azul sonreía pícaramente, otro de ojos verdes y cabello castaño miraba la situación con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, el rubio nos miraba con desaprobación, una chica castaña con una blusa y una falda me miraba con curiosidad,…

— Venga chicos, no es para tanto— dijo Castiel sonriendo.

— ¡Castiel, recuerda que tienes que respetar el guión! ¡Esta historia tiene que ser siempre la misma! ¡No podemos cambiar nada! ¡Se darían cuenta enseguida!— el rubio grito todas esas palabras algo enfadado.

— ¡Pero si fue ella quien se me lanzó encima!

Abrí mis ojos ante lo que Castiel había dicho.

— ¿¡Que yo que!?

— Oh… venga ya— dijo con desdén— ¿Me vas a decir que no te has tirado encima de mí? Mira Lander… Por muy tabla de planchar que hayas dejado de ser, no estoy interesado en…

Le interrumpí gritando, olvidándome de que nos miraban.

— ¡Ey! ¡Para el carro! ¿De verdad estas diciendo que me tiré encima de ti? ¡Ja! —Cogí aire y lo expulsé rápidamente— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Me resbalé! No seas tan arrogante, maldito cretino, si te acabo de conocer… ¿Cómo quieres que me enamore de ti?

Tras mi pequeña explicación o explosión de palabras, hubo silencio. De repente alguien aplaudió, era un chico con el pelo negro y unos bonitos ojos azules. Después de aplaudir dijo:

— Eso ha sido muy bueno L. L, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿No lo conoces?— Negué con mi cabeza— ¿Y a mí? ¿Sabes quién soy?— Volví a negar.

—Bueno chicos, esto es muy extraño. Creo que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Liis, nos vemos en el gimnasio en cinco minutos—. El chico rubio se acercó a mí y me susurro— Deberías cambiarte antes, tienes tu chándal de gimnasia en ese banco de ahí.

Me miré la ropa, para ver de qué hablaba, y lo vi… Tenía una camiseta blanca puesta, la cual estaba mojada, y transparentaba, dejando ver un bonito sujetador de color azul, además de eso, la camiseta, se me pegaba al cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y rápidamente me crucé de brazos instintivamente. Todos los chicos y chicas salían del vestuario. Cuando ya estaba casi vacío, alguien me cogió del brazo. Me giré y vi que era el arrogante pelirrojo.

— Eso de cruzar los brazos, solo hace que las muestres más…— Rápidamente bajé mis brazos y él soltó una risilla— Creo que como ya no te puedo llamar tabla de planchar, te llamaré pechugona, ¿qué te parece?— Resoplé y respondí:

—Llámame simplemente Liis, o mejor, no me hables— Dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

—Por cierto si lo de antes era un reto, lo puedo conseguir— le miré extrañada— Lo de enamorarte, ya sabes…

— ¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños arrogante…

—Eso ya lo veremos—. Dijo saliendo del vestuario.

Mientras me cambiaba analicé todo lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba en un extraño instituto, con gente más extraña aún. Ellos, ¿me conocían?

Lo último que recuerdo es estar en casa de mi prima Darlene, a causa de una pelea con mi madre. Cuando llegué a su casa, ella estaba jugando a un juego por internet, con el que estaba obsesionada, se llamaba corazón de… de… ¿fresa? ¿Melocotón?

Darlene quiso que jugara un poco, creo que me negué, a partir de ese momento mis recuerdos no son muy claros.

Acabé de atarme los cordones y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Todas las personas que había visto antes estaban sentadas en la cancha de baloncesto. El chico con el pelo azul me saludó:

— ¡Hey Su! Digo… Liis, siéntate aquí— dijo señalando un sitio entre él y el odioso pelirrojo— Te he guardado un sitio.

Sonreí, aunque por dentro maldecía al chico amable, ¿por qué tenía que sentarme al lado de Castiel? ¿No había otra persona en el mundo o el universo?

Extrañamente, cuando me senté a su lado, el chico pelirrojo me ignoró, aliviada sonreí e hice lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo pensé porque había cambiado de parecer tan pronto, por lo visto el pelirrojo no solo era arrogante, también era bipolar.

— Liis, yo me llamo Alexy, ¿no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo verdad?— Susurré un pequeño no, y él sonrió al mismo tiempo que decía— Te acordarás de mí, créeme. Bueno de mí y de todos.

Iba a decir algo como respuesta o pero una voz me interrumpió:

— Chicos, ya que veo que estamos en esta situación, creo que tendremos que volvernos a presentar ante Lander—. El rubio de ojos marrones, o de color como la miel dijo esto en voz alta y clara— Liis, mi nombre es Nathaniel, pero puedes llamarme Nath—. A continuación sonrió. Parecía responsable, y respetable.

Después de su pequeña presentación, otros hicieron lo mismo:

— Liisy, mi nombre es Kentin y soy uno de tus mejores amigos— Kentin era el chico sorprendido del vestuario, sus ojos eran muy bonitos, tenían una tonalidad semejante a la de una esmeralda. Su sonrisa era cálida, sincera, y muy dulce, pero de repente desapareció. Al mismo tiempo, apareció una mirada fría. Su expresión era muy contradictoria, ya que parecía un chico amable, que intentaba hacerse duro

— Bella dama, mi nombre es Lysandro, pero usted puede llamarme Lys—. Dijo esto tras hacer una reverencia. Me sonrió muy educadamente, su cabello tenía un tono blanco, no muy claro, ya que se podía apreciar en las puntas, como su pelo tomaba una tonalidad más oscura. Tenía los ojos de un color diferente cada uno. El de la izquierda de un color semejante a la miel o al oro brillante, en el de la derecha un verde exótico. Era todo un caballero. Su sonrisa era algo distante pero educada.

— L.L, mi nombre es Armin. Y tú y yo solíamos llevarnos muy bien, antes era bastante tímido, pero tú me cambiaste—. Sonrió de lado, era el chico que había aplaudido en el vestuario. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos tenían un hermoso color azul claro. Sonreía con nostalgia, cosa que me extrañó.

Alguien lanzó un objeto a mi espalda. Esa cosa rebotó. Me giré para descubrir al culpable y saber que me habían tirado, aunque tenía una pequeña idea de la solución a mis dos preguntas. Al girarme, vi a un Castiel con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Ahora que las presentaciones se han acabado, porque no hacemos algo divertido. Solo para relajarnos…—. Había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

Se oyeron algunas quejas y protestas, a algún Armin diciendo cosas como: Prefiero jugar con mi nintendo. Pero finalmente jugamos casi todos.

De pequeña hice clases de baloncesto, y se me daba francamente bien. Jugamos tres contra tres. Yo iba con Armin y con Kentin. Les dimos una paliza, cosa que posiblemente hirió el ego de Castiel, aún seguía con la boca abierta después la primera vez que encesté.

Me tumbé en el suelo, con mi respiración agitada mientras los chicos se iban al vestuario.

— ¿Por qué eres tan buena jugando?— Le respondí con una pregunta:

— ¿Ha herido eso tu orgullo, señor: "Vamos a machacaros"?

 _Así se hace Liis, tú tienes el poder_

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de fastidio, a continuación dijo:

— He preguntado primero, responde tú—, me extrañó su raro interés en que respondiese a la pregunta.

— Jugaba de pequeña. Ahora responde tú.

Él simplemente, resopló y se marchó molesto hacia su vestuario.


End file.
